


More Than This

by Yannie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, freezerburn if you squint, post S03/E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yannie/pseuds/Yannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um. I’m Weiss Schnee, Ruby and Yang’s-“ Weiss started.</p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry. It’s uh… it’s nice to meet you properly. Come in. Do you want a hot drink?” Taiyang took a step to the side and Weiss tentatively stepped inside the house.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Weiss visits Yang in Patch after the events of S03/E12, spoilers for the season 3 finale ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my mind and it's kinda what I want to happen in canon to get Yang back on her feet.
> 
> Criticism is welcome and encouraged!

Small snowflakes floated down sparsely adding a fine fluffy layer to the few inches of packed snow on the ground and making Weiss’s breath freeze in the air. Patch was warmer than Atlas. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and then tightened her grip on the cold metal of the black and gold prosthetic arm. Winter had smuggled her away from her father and helped her convince Ironwood to make it for Yang, and Weiss had demanded that she be the one to deliver it – Ironwood wouldn’t be able to make Yang feel better, Weiss wasn’t even certain she’d be able to.

She regretted telling Winter that it was best for her to speak to Yang and Ruby alone first.

Weiss knocked on the door three times and took a step back, half-hoping that one of her friends would answer the door rather than their father. By the way Taiyang’s face fell when he opened the door she suspected he’d been hoping for someone else, too.

“Um. I’m Weiss Schnee, Ruby and Yang’s-“ Weiss started.

“Yes! Sorry. It’s uh… it’s nice to meet you properly. Come in. Do you want a hot drink?” Taiyang took a step to the side and Weiss tentatively stepped inside the house.

“No thank you.”

It was warm, very warm, but smaller than she’d expected. She’d never really been to a friend’s house so she wasn’t sure if this was the size normal houses were or not, but she got the feeling this house was particularly small. Cosy was a word that came to mind. The walls were littered with pictures of the Rose-Xiao Long family, photos of Yang and Ruby as children both muddy up to their waists and grinning widely at the camera, each holding a frog up for their no-doubt proud parents to see. There were some photos of Taiyang too, and a woman she didn’t recognise. She didn’t realise she’d been staring until Taiyang’s voice made her jump.

“That’s Summer, Yang and Ruby’s mom.” he said.

“She looks a lot like Ruby… speaking of which, how is she?” she asked nervously. The last time she’d seen Ruby she’d been unconscious and was being carried by her uncle. He said she was alive, but he didn’t seem very certain of how long that would be the case. She noted the pained expression on Taiyang’s face before he responded.

“She’s okay. She left for Haven. I think Qrow told her that’s where he was going, so…” he trailed off, then started a new sentence, “Yang’s still here. Is that for her?” he gestured to the arm Weiss was holding. That surprised her, she never thought that Yang would ever willingly leave Ruby’s side like that.

“Oh, yes. General Ironwood made it for her, sort of as an apology I think.” Weiss decided to leave out the fact that it had taken some degree of pushing from her and Winter to get him to take time out of his even-busier-than-usual schedule to help. “Why didn’t she go with Ruby?” She added as an afterthought.

“Yang’s… well. She’ll be okay, don’t get me wrong, but she’s not…” Taiyang tilted his head slightly as he searched for the right word. He settled for “Herself.”

“Can I give this to her, or should-“ Taiyang cut her off again. It was almost becoming annoying, and Weiss became painfully aware of where her friends got it from.

“First door on your left.” Weiss nodded and took a step towards the door, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other in silence, each reading the other’s expression. Taiyang was in pain, even Weiss could see that. There was pleading there too. She nodded once and he let go.

 

\--

 

Yang took a deep breath when the door creaked open. She was ready for her father to gently scold her for how little she’d eaten of the food he’d brought in earlier in that loving but disappointed way he did things. Deep down she was hoping it would be Ruby - she was feeling the regret of not telling her she loved her too before she left full force.

“Yang…” Weiss said softly, and Yang froze. The silence hung heavily between them for a while before either of them spoke again.

“I’m glad you got away from home.” Yang said, keeping her eyes locked on something outside of the window. She heard Weiss’s heels click as she walked closer to the bed and when she felt a light weight bend the mattress she thought that Weiss had taken a seat next to her.

“I wanted to-“ Weiss started.

“Weiss, I appreciate the visit, but Ruby isn’t here. She’s gone” Yang took a deep breath, “She’s gone, and Blake’s gone, so we’re not a team anymore. I’m not your responsibility, okay?” she snapped. Her vision blurred as her eyes started to water again. There was silence again.

“I didn’t come here because I’m a member of team RWBY, Yang.” Weiss’s voice was firmer than before, but there was a softness to it that Yang hadn’t expected. “I came because you and Ruby are my friends, and I’m not abandoning you.”

Yang turned to tell Weiss to leave, to tell her she wasn’t in the mood for the bickering, but her eyes fell on the object on the bed. Weiss followed her gaze.

“Ironwood made it for you.” Weiss said, but Yang barely heard it. The arm was black metal with gold plates, bulkier than what she’d expect from Atlas, but gorgeous all the same. She loved it, but she felt heat flicker inside her chest and at the back of her throat. Anger bubbled up again.

“You think this is gonna fix this?!” she gestured at herself with her remaining arm, and Weiss straightened up in surprise. “You think the problem is that I lost an _arm_?!” She swiped the prosthetic off the bed and held it up to Weiss. Weiss tried to stammer out a response, but Yang carried on before she could. “I’d lose my other arm to protect her! I’d lose everything to protect my friends! But what’s the point when they just leave _anyway_?!” Yang let out a sob. “I want to mean more than just a weapon, Weiss.” Yang pulled her knees up to her chest, knocking the tray from the bottom of the bed onto the floor, and hugged them with her remaining arm protectively. The prosthetic hung limply in her grip.

“That’s not what I meant…” Weiss started, then shuffled uncomfortably as she searched for more words. “Blake… I don’t know what she was thinking. I’m angry too, but I want to find her. I want to make her explain why, after what she promised on the docks.” Yang continued to let out harsh sobs into the blanket draped over her knees. “Ruby went to Haven alone, probably to do something dumb only she could do. She needs us to support her. You have to be strong for Ruby.” she tried. Yang looked up to meet her gaze.

“I can’t-“ Yang started.

“Yang Xiao Long.” Weiss’s voice gained an edge that vaguely reminded Yang of Glynda. “I’ve known you long enough for me to know that you can do _anything._ You can do this. And you will do this. I won’t leave until you do.” Yang looked down at the arm again and turned it about in her hand. She took a deep breath.

“Okay.” Yang breathed, and Weiss sagged in relief. She was caught off-guard when Yang dropped them arm to take Weiss’s, pulled her onto the bed and wrapped her arm around her tightly. Weiss froze for a moment, then returned the hug as tightly as she could manage. She’d missed these hugs.

“You won’t leave?”

“I won’t leave.”


End file.
